Missing You on a Christmas
by crystalxangel
Summary: DaRiku Christmas is a time of togetherness. But sometimes, our inspirations separate us to the people we love. Fluff. Christmas Special. R&R please!


Missing You on a Christmas  
By: CrYsTaLxAnGeL

Disclaimer: Nothing owned, nothing stolen.  
Note: Christmas Special. There's a special surprise! Hehe. Oh yeah, I tried to make this story a family kind story but failed. Meh. It's still a love story. Lol. But I miss my dad this Christmas. This is the longest chapter I've done in years!

* * *

Christmas. What is it anyway? Is it about the presents that are wrapped beautifully? Is it about the food that is baked with love and care? Or is it about the warm feeling of having people around you? I suppose you'd pick the first one. But it's really about the third one.

A soft, gentle hand picked up a worn-out photo from a drawer. The boy sighed and placed a frown on his soft, luscious lips. His soothing eyes were furrowed and he began to feel shaky. The image in his hand had shown a beautifully auburn-haired lady and himself, all wrapped up in each other's arms. It was a beautiful image. It was snowing then too. It was a special day.

A phone ring was echoing through the halls of a big apartment house. The ring continuously rang until someone had finally decided to answer. "Hello," a strong, yet gentle voice asked from the other end of the phone, "Is Dark Mousy there?" Then, a smile suddenly appeared from the receiver's lips. "And who might this be?"

"Shut it, Dark," the caller answered with a big grunt. Dark chuckled in delight. "Listen, Risa and I thought that maybe you'd like to come over here at the mansion and celebrate Christmas together. We also invited Satoshi and Daisuke. So, do you want to come?"

Dark smirked and answered, "That is not a question, my love."

Riku Harada rolled her eyes and answered, "I guess that's a yes then. Well, got to go. I still need to… do some preparations." Although Dark couldn't see her say those words, he felt that there was something wrong. _Do some preparations_… Those words echoed in his ears, having a difficult feeling which he can't describe. Words that seemed to be uneven in her tone.

"Riku," Dark, in a serious tone, said. "I love you."

A red shade was painted in her face. She lowered her voice and replied, "Y-Yeah… Me too."

Surprisingly, Riku heard him laugh. Angered, she shouted, "Why the heck are you laughing, anyway!?" Dark started to fade in his laugh and replied, "It's because… We have been going out for months now and you're still lowering your voice when you say 'I love you'."

"Well excuse me for being a first timer in these things! I'm still getting used to it, you know!" Riku shouted angrily. Dark couldn't help tease her. She was way too cute. After reconciling with her, they said their goodbyes. Riku finally got a hold of herself and Dark… Well, he's happy.

Riku sighed as she placed the portable phone back on its place. A small giggle came across her lips. Reluctantly, she covered her mouth, admitting to herself that she wasn't the lovey-dovey type of person. Although she already gained a boyfriend, she still couldn't say that she was already a mature lover. She walked over to her bed and plopped herself on it. After grabbing the first pillow she could touch, she covered it on her face and groaned. _I can't do this…_

A knock came from outside Riku's door, disturbing her sweet little alone time. She groaned and yelled loudly, "Risa, if you want to come in, please just do it!"

The door opened and surprisingly, it wasn't her sister. It was a tall, handsome boy who had a blue hair. He was wearing a white polo shirt and long pants. Sophisticated, he seemed to be. Riku raised a brow and welcomed the unexpected visitor. "Hiwatari?"

The boy smiled. "How have you been, Riku?"

Riku sat up from her bed and smiled. "I've been fine. How about you? Haven't seen you since you asked me for approval on being Risa's boyfriend."

"Haha," he chuckled a bit. "I remember. I've been fine too."

"So, what brings you here?" Riku asked curiously. Before Satoshi answered her, he walked over to her bed and sat next to her. She looked at him with soft eyes. "Riku…"

"Are you really sure about your decision?" he asked, a bit worried. Suddenly, Riku's eyes lowered away from his gaze. She knew what he was talking about. How couldn't he? His father was the one that endorsed it. "Actually…"

"I don't know, Satoshi."

"Then, why did you tell him that you'd agree?" Satoshi asked, a little mad in the tone. Truly, he was concerned about her. It wasn't love that made him like this. He has been with the Haradas since he could remember. He was with through happiness and sadness. Riku was like his sister. Riku was a part of his 'family'. He glared at her for a moment.

"Because… I know it'd be best for me," Riku answered with a lonely tone. Satoshi, respecting her decisions, looked away and tried to calm down. He then asked, "What about Mousy?" He felt her move.

Silence fell between the two. She couldn't find any words to reply. It was true. Was there really a reason to leave Dark? If there isn't, why would she leave? Was it because she just wanted to go? "I know I'm doing something selfish. I know I have no reason to leave him. But there's something I really want to do all my life… And that is to be a great reporter. And before my parents died in that stupid hospital, I promised them that I would fulfill my dreams!" She cried.

Riku shed tears that were too much to compare. Her tears had a definition of deep sorrow and sadness. Her tears were true; they were tears of her pain. Suddenly, someone pulled her. Someone hugged her. "S-Satoshi… I don't want to leave him!"

"Shush now… You've been through a lot, Riku," Satoshi patted her head and whispered comforting words. Although he didn't understand her at the moment, all he knew that being her 'brother', he needed to help her. "Satoshi, I don't know what to do anymore! I want to stay here with Dark, but I can't just let everything fall after years of hard work!"

Riku clutched on his polo shirt and cried more. Satoshi didn't mind getting his shirt wrinkly. "Riku, if you really want that job and if Dark really loves you, I know he'll understand."

"Oh, Satoshi!" she cried even more. "I still don't understand! I love him so much!"

He hugged her more tightly. "Quiet now, Riku. If you still want continue your decision on moving to America, I suggest you spend your last days together… Especially now that tomorrow is Christmas. And the day after that… you're going to be in America already."

Riku felt a little relieved. Her tears seem to have stopped slowly. With her eyes closed, she felt like she could sleep in his arms. "Satoshi, thank you." And with those words, she did fall asleep in his arms.

Minutes later…

"I still can't believe she's going, though," a voice near the door said. The girl looked like Riku, but had much longer hair. She walked over to Satoshi and sat next to him. Slowly, tears formed in her eyes. "I can't believe she'll be in a far away place, Satoshi!"

Satoshi slowly removed Riku from his arms and placed her head on his lap. Now with free hands, he hugged Risa and shushed her. "We are all going to miss her, Risa. But the real one hurt here is Riku herself."

"W-What do you mean?" Risa asked as she pushed a tear away from her eye. Satoshi released himself from the hug and patted the sleeping princess on his lap. "I mean, Riku is the real one suffering. She has to go through a decision whether to leave Dark or not. She has to go through a decision whether she would continue to follow her dream or not. She has to go through a lot more of that."

Risa furrowed her eyes. "But it's not fair…"

Satoshi closed his eyes and nodded in agreement. "Everything's not always fair, Risa. Sometimes, we have to make those fair decisions ourselves."

-.-

Later on that afternoon…

"Risa?" Riku called, as she saw her sister sleeping next to her. She yawned and nudged he sister awake. "Hey Risa, are you awake now?"

"R-Riku?" Risa called out; as if it were the last time she was going to do so. As she was really fully aware that her sister was still by her side, Risa rose from Riku's bed and hugged her tightly. Riku reacted a bit. But then, realized why Risa did this. Being the kind and loving older sister that she was, she kissed her sister's forehead and told her, "Risa, tomorrow is the last day we'll have together. Why not spend it with our boyfriends?"

Risa had shed tears before Riku told her that. Riku couldn't handle seeing her sister crying. So she hugged her tighter. "Risa, please… Understand me." Riku could feel that she too was about to cry again. But she couldn't let her sister see that she weak. Especially now that Risa is in pain.

"I understand, Riku. But… I thought Dark doesn't know yet… That you're moving away to America," Risa told her with a sniff from her nose. She knew these were words are not proper to say right now. But it was too important.

"I know…" Riku answered. Slowly, Risa felt that Riku's hug on her was loosening. So Risa tightened it more. "Don't worry Riku. I'll be here if you need me."

Riku forced herself to smile. So she smiled, just for her sister. "Thanks, Risa." She hugged her tighter again. Oh how happy she was! How long have they not been doing this? When was the last time they shared a bed together? Risa wished that that day wouldn't end. "Riku, let's call Dark. Let's have a double date together."

"R-Risa?" Riku answered, quite surprised. Risa removed herself from their hug and smiled, letting the final tear drop. "Didn't you say so yourself? Why not spend our time with our boyfriends? Well I propose we do a double date!" Riku although shocked, still smiled at her. _At least I'll be at peace… Knowing that she'll have Satoshi by her side while I'm away…_

"Well, okay," Riku smiled in reply. Risa stood up from Riku's bed and smiled again. "I'll get Satoshi. You call Dark. I'll be back after 10 minutes to help you choose your clothes, okay?" With that, Riku nodded and smiled. Risa exited her room with a happy face. _Dark…_

Riku owed it all to Risa. It was actually thanks to Risa that Riku had met Dark. She remembered how Risa would set her dates, deciding who would be best for her and stuff. But the weird thing was, she always met Dark after every date she had with every other person. Actually, Dark was her first date. They had a wonderful evening together. They ate simple food, watched a movie that both fitted their taste and had a sweet farewell. That was a night that she couldn't forget. But the most miraculous thing that Riku had just figured out was how Risa got her into dating.

_Oh yeah…_ It was a threat. Risa kept on saying that she would run away with a hobo if she didn't do as Risa had requested her. Riku knew she couldn't do that. But she really didn't like to see her sister cry or get hurt, just because of her.

Riku stood up from her bed and walked over to her phone. She dialed Dark's apartment number once again. She placed the phone over her ear and waited until someone answered. Then finally, someone said, "Hello? Krad speaking."

"Hello, Krad? It's me, Riku. Is Dark there?" Riku asked with a shake in her tone. Krad was Dark's twin brother and rival. Both hate each other but still seem to have a strong bond. "Darkness isn't here at the moment. He said that he was going over at your house and he was going to spend his Christmas there."

"Oh," Riku answered, "Thanks Krad. Oh yeah, how have you and… Mika been doing?"

"Mika's old news," Krad answered, "Now I'm going for Therese. The new girl in town. She works in the library. Although she's kinda quite, I bet she makes good noises in bed." He smirked.

"Ew, Krad!" Riku shouted. Krad laughed on the other end of the phone. "Haha, just messing with you, pet. Well, better go now. I still need someone this Christmas, you know." And with that, Krad hanged up.

Riku, with a shaky hand, put the phone back on her desk. Her heart throbbed. _I know that Krad was a lewd person… But telling me that!? What the heck…_

She shoved the idea out of her head. It was too sick and wrong telling someone that kind of story. Even she hasn't thought of that kind of idea. But… now that she's leaving, is she having second thoughts on doing something like _that_ to Dark? It _was_ going to be her last day with him. Will she?

A knock came from Riku's door. Startled, she jumped and stuttering, she answered, "P-Please come in." She sighed to the startling knock and touched her throbbing heart.

"Hey love," someone called out. She looked over to the door and saw the purple-head boy carrying some bags. She fixed her posture and smiled. "Hey Dark."

"Sorry I came barging in here, bringing some bags along. I just figured that maybe… We could spend Christmas together," Dark explained as he placed the bags down near Riku's closet. Riku shook her head and answered, "Its okay. Krad told me you were coming."

Dark groaned. "And to think I told him not to tell you anything."

Riku chuckled. Dark smiled and approached her. He hugged her and she hugged him. Dark was about to release from their hug but Riku didn't let go. This startled him. Going along with his partner, he didn't let her leave from his chest. "Dark…"

"Is something wrong, my puppet?" Dark asked. Riku took a moment to answer. _It's too soon… _"No, nothing's wrong." She released from their hug and made a fake smile.

Dark was worried. With quick instincts, he neared his face to hers. And he kissed her. _I'm afraid, Riku… You're not telling me something…_ Dark released from their kiss and frowned. "There's something wrong."

"O-Oh yeah… Risa and I were thinking of doing a double date. D-Do you want to do it?" Riku asked with a stutter. This was the first time that she invited anyone to do a double date. Especially since Dark's the guy and stuff. Dark shoved his question and sighed. "Well, it's not really a question Riku. It's a matter of you wanting to go. So…"

"I-I'll get dressed then," Riku answered with a slight blush. Dark nodded. He exited her room and proceeded down to the living room. There, he met Satoshi once more. "So, how are you and Risa going, Hiwatari?"

"Just fine," he answered as he took a sip from his cup of tea, "How about you and Riku, Mousy?"

"Uh… It's going good…" Dark answered, with a little uneasiness. Satoshi took another sip, but looked at Dark with a cold stare. Dark noticed this. "What?"

"Nothing," Satoshi answered, placing down his tea. "Just make Riku happy today."

Dark chuckled and asked, "Why so formal there, Satoshi?"

"Nothing… Nothing at all," Satoshi answered.

-.-

Risa came in Riku's door and smiled. "Hey sis… Oh. You're dressed." Risa slowly lost her smile. "Riku, this isn't the date I had in mind." Riku was wearing a plain white shirt and a pair of Capri pants, matching a pair of white sneakers. Riku furrowed her eyes as she saw the disappointment in Risa's eyes. She sighed and said, "Oh okay, fine. You can choose my clothes." With this, Risa grinned. "Gladly."

-.-

"Ahem," Risa said, trying to get the boy's attention, "Presenting, Harada Riku!"

Riku groaned at how corny her sister's opening was. But the most important thing that she was worried about was Dark's reaction on her clothes. Riku finally presented herself after the introduction and closed her eyes, preventing Dark and Satoshi's reactions. Then Riku heard a gasp. "Riku!"

She closed her eyes tighter. "You look… hot!"

Riku opened her eyes and blinked. That was… an unexpected comment. She looked directly at Dark and glared. "What did you say, Mousy!?" Still, Riku wasn't the type to accept such 'terms' of words. Dark grinned and excused himself out of the house. _Better not push anymore buttons…_

_I knew this wasn't a good idea…_ Riku sighed then turned her glare to Risa. Risa only whistled a tune and looked at Satoshi. "Satoshi… She looks nice, right?" Risa said with a giggle. Satoshi nodded in agreement. Riku was wearing a white spaghetti strap, a white knee-length skirt and a pair of white sandals. And on top of that, a cute white hat. Riku totally looked like a white angel.

"I hope this is worth it," Riku murmured. Risa grinned. "Don't worry, Riku. I bet that before the day is over, you'll get laid by Dark."

_Laid? _Riku blushed shades of red. She looked at Risa with a hard glare and shouted, "Harada Risa, where did that type of word come from!?"

"Hey Satoshi, let's get going! We can't let Riku and Dark wait for us now, can we?" Risa responded. She ran down the stairs and grabbed Satoshi out of the door. Dark saw the two and laughed. "What happened? Did you tell Riku that she was hot too?" Risa glared at him.

"Satoshi, can you get the car around? I need to talk to Dark," Risa said with a soft voice. Satoshi nodded, knowing where this was going. Dark on the other hand, was quite confused. Risa turned around to face Dark. She looked sad. "Dark… My sister…"

"Risa?" Riku called out her name as she closed the door behind her. Risa looked her sister with soft eyes. Quietly, she began to cry. "Oh Riku!" She ran away from her position and hugged her tightly. Riku was in alert. She looked at Dark and gave out a questioning look. _Risa… not now, please._

"What's up with Risa?" Dark asked. Riku shook her head. "Oh… Y-You know. Risa is emotional and stuff."

"Risa, is something the matter?" Dark asked her. Risa wanted to tell him that she was moving away after Christmas. She wanted Dark to stop her. She wanted Riku to stay in Azumano. But if she did tell him, would Riku ever forgive her? She arranged herself and shook her head. "N-No… no. Riku's right… I'm just too… emotional. I guess… I just can't give up my sister yet." She turned back to Riku and smiled sadly.

"Well, you can trust me, Risa. I'll never hurt Riku," he answered as he neared Riku and placed his arm around her shoulders. Riku moved her head away. _I guess he won't understand._

BEEP! Satoshi's car honked. Satoshi placed his black sunglasses on and placed an arm around the seat. Risa's eyes sparkled at how cool her boyfriend looked. She ran away from the two couple's side and jumped in the car. "Riku, Dark! Better get going then!"

-.-

The day was almost over but the events were so unforgettable. They had a nice dinner, they had a great shopping spree and the boys… well, they served the girls right (if you know what I mean). But the day didn't end without a sweet romantic alone time with their partners. Risa decided to leave Riku and Dark at a small, yet pretty park – just near Dark's apartment. Riku groaned and murmured at how corny this was getting.

"Oh, come on, Riku. Might as well enjoy it. It's just a few hours left 'till Christmas. Why not spend it together?" Dark asked politely as he placed his arms around Riku's waists and pulled her closer. Her heart throbbed and throbbed. But she knew that he wouldn't harm her. He wouldn't dare. Riku blushed and nodded. "O-Okay."

The pretty pink cherry blossoms were sleeping in the park. Dark knew that it was only a few more moments before Christmas would begin. It was the perfect spot for the two. Dark spotted a bench near a beautifully lit fountain. He first, as a gentleman, asked the lady to sit before him while he bended his back and his arms were swayed to his left. Riku followed the flow and bowed courteously. She sat down and Dark followed. As he was seated next to her, she placed her head on his strong shoulders._Should I tell him now?_

"Riku," he started, "Ever since you called me this morning… I felt that there was something wrong." He looked at her and she removed her head from his shoulder. She looked at him with worried eyes. He looked at her with concern. "Is there… something that you're not telling me?"_Oh no… Here it comes._

"N-No, Dark. Why would you think that?" Riku said with a stutter. Was she still going to hide the truth from him? She didn't know.

"Please Riku… you know you can trust me," Dark answered with a pleading voice. He knew that there was something big happening. He knew something was terribly wrong. Just by looking at her, he was breaking to pieces. "I can't understand you anymore. I feel like… there's something in you that I am trying to figure out. Your actions. Your actions tell it all."

With those words, Riku fell apart. She grabbed Dark's black polo shirt and she gripped to it tightly. She fell in tears. Dark was surprised. There _was_ something wrong. But he didn't move. He wanted her to explain. He didn't want to hug her until she told him what was wrong. "D-Dark…"

"I know what I'm doing is unfair to you. But, I can't… I don't…"

"Riku," he replied, "What's really happening here?"

"Dark," she cried hardly, "I'm leaving for America after Christmas!"

The bells chimed and it was already Christmas. Riku's sobs echoed through his ears. But her words were the strongest of them all. He started to feel the pain that she pressured on his body. _No… way._

A little more, it was going to be Christmas. And today was the day that he fell apart to Riku's dark words. He was in his apartment. His brother was away with another woman. And he was all alone. Everything that happened in the past year was still fresh in his mind. He still couldn't forget her.

Dark was now sitting on his couch and was still holding on to the picture. He closed his eyes and covered it with his free arm. He still remembered. Everything that she said. Everything that she had done to him. But the only thing that he ever regretted then was not saying goodbye to her._You're a fool, Mousy._

He fell in a deep sleep.

-.-

_Dark… Wake up._ It was a voice. _Good Morning._

Dark slowly opened his eyes and saw the only person that he wished to see. He quickly hugged her. He cried with tears. "I'm back, Dark." With that, he kissed her passionately. His long hard emotions turned soft. She understood him. Because she too, had those feelings. They released from their kiss and smiled.

Dark looked around and checked his clock. _12:30 a.m._ It had just been 35 minutes ago that he fell asleep.

"I came back, Dark. Because… I love you so much!" she cried. He hugged her tightly. What sweet emotions she held. "Welcome back, Riku."

That night, Dark didn't leave the door open for Krad to return. He locked it. Because that night, he was sharing a room with Riku.

* * *

Note: The end! Whee! I hope you guys like the new long story! Whoooo. I hope I get reviews there too! I want to thank Heka-sama for the inspiration. Actually, Heka-sama was the only one I was thinking about while doing this. So… I'm dedicating this to my Heka-sama! 


End file.
